


𝐖𝐞 𝐀𝐥𝐥 𝐅𝐥𝐨𝐚𝐭 (𝐁𝐨𝐨𝐤 𝟏)

by SELFINSERTSTORIES



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Children deaths, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SELFINSERTSTORIES/pseuds/SELFINSERTSTORIES
Summary: 𝐖𝐞 𝐀𝐥𝐥 𝐅𝐥𝐨𝐚𝐭 (𝐁𝐨𝐨𝐤 𝟏) || ❝𝗜'𝗺 𝘀𝗼𝗿𝗿𝘆 𝗜 𝗱𝗶𝗱𝗻'𝘁 𝘀𝗮𝘃𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝗯𝗿𝗼𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿 𝗶𝗻 𝘁𝗶𝗺𝗲, 𝗕𝗶𝗹𝗹.❞ - 𝘔𝘢𝘥𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘦 "𝘔𝘢𝘥𝘥𝘪𝘦" 𝘉𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘴𝕾𝖙𝖆𝖗𝖙𝖊𝖉 𝖔𝖓: 3/8/21𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖕𝖑𝖊𝖙𝖊𝖉 𝖔𝖓:𝙎𝙀𝙇𝙁𝙄𝙉𝙎𝙀𝙍𝙏𝙎𝙏𝙊𝙍𝙄𝙀𝙎©𝟮𝟬𝟮𝟭
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Maddie Bowers
Comments: 1





	𝐖𝐞 𝐀𝐥𝐥 𝐅𝐥𝐨𝐚𝐭 (𝐁𝐨𝐨𝐤 𝟏)

**The Main Protagonists**

**Sadie Sink**

**as**

**Madeline "Maddie" Bowers**

**Jaeden Martell**

**as**

**William "Bill" Denbrough**

**Wyatt Oleff**

**as**

**Stanley "Stan" Uris**

**Finn Wolfhard**

**as**

**Richard "Richie" Tozier**

**Jack Dylan Grazer**

**as**

**Edward "Eddie" Kaspbrak**

**Chosen Jacobs**

**as**

**Michael "Mike" Hanlon**

**Sophia Lillis**

**as**

**Beverly "Bev" Marsh**

**Jeremy Raymond Taylor**

**as**

**Benjamin "Ben" Hanscom**

  
  


**The Main Antagonists**

**Bill Skarsgård**

**as**

**Pennywise**

**Nicholas Hamilton**

**as**

**Henry Bowers**

**Logan Thompson**

**as**

**Victor "Vic" Criss**

**Jake Sim**

**as**

**Reginald "Belch" Huggins**

**Owen Teague**

**as**

**Patrick Hockstetter**

**Stephen Bogaert**

**as**

**Alvin "Al" Marsh**

**Stuart Huges**

**as**

**Oscar "Butch" Bowers**

  
  


**IMPORTANT NOTES**

**𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘺 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘧𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘭𝘰𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘷𝘪𝘦, 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘩 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘮𝘦, 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺.**

**𝘐𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘭𝘴𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘴 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘥𝘺 𝘷𝘪𝘰𝘭𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘨𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘴.**

**𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘷𝘪𝘦 𝘐𝘛, 𝘎𝘐𝘍𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘮𝘢𝘨𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘥𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘺 𝘥𝘰 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦. 𝘈𝘭𝘭 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘴 𝘨𝘰 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘰𝘸𝘯𝘦𝘳𝘴. 𝘐 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘔𝘢𝘥𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘦 "𝘔𝘢𝘥𝘥𝘪𝘦" 𝘉𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘴.**

**𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘢 𝘉𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘋𝘦𝘯𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘰𝘯𝘦-𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘺. 𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺'𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘲𝘶𝘦𝘭, 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘉𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘉𝘦𝘯'𝘴 𝘳𝘦𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘱.**

**𝘐 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘦𝘯𝘫𝘰𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘺. 𝘐 𝘢𝘮 𝘤𝘶𝘳𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘢𝘴 𝘐'𝘮 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘳𝘦𝘸𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘷𝘪𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘶𝘱𝘭𝘰𝘢𝘥 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘶𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘦. 𝘜𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯, 𝘱𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘮𝘺 𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘪𝘦𝘴.**


End file.
